Beauty and the Beast
by DragonGirl323
Summary: I'll tell you a tale about a evil prince that was cursed until he could learn to love another and the journey a young woman goes through to get that one ounce of freedom.
1. Prolouge

**Beauty and the Beast**

**By: Jenna Mogavero**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a prince lived in a shining castle. _

_Although he had everything his heart desired he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. _

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within._

_And when dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

_The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart._

_And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. _

_Ashamed of his monstrous form the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.  
___

_The rose was truly and enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. _

_If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal fell, the spell would be broken._

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. _

_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could learn to love a beast?_

This narration may sound familiar to you. That is, if you have ever seen Disney's Beauty and the Beast. It is a tale about a cold-hearted prince who is conceited and unworthy of anyone's affections who eventually falls in love with a beautiful maiden. My story is somewhat similar to Walt Disney's fairytale. You'll just have to find out what is different and what is similar between these two tales of love and understanding.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's short but I'm workin' on it! I got most of the story played out in my head, I just gotta write it all down. Hope you liked my little introduction. And remember folks! I do not own Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast in any way shape or form. I'm not making any money off this. I did not come up with the story of Beauty and the Beast. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here in front of computer writing this, now would I? I didn't think so.

I'll put up the next chapter when I have enough material for it. Once again, I know it's short but all stories have to have a good intro right?


	2. Chapter I: The Start of It All

**A/N: **Not much of a second chapter I know but you gotta start somewhere. Sorry it took me so long to update but Algebra II is killing me right now. I'll try to update this story more and my other Disney story with FF characters 'The Little Mermaid' when I don't have so much homework. -- I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up sometime next week. Enjoi!

* * *

"I'm going into town, Papa!" Tifa Lockheart shouted to her father who was in the basement of their small home. He was trying to come up with a better filtration system for the town well and he wasn't making much progress.

"Okay, Tifa!" She heard her father's muffled call from the basement. "Don't be gone long!"

She grabbed the book that she had borrowed from the town library from the counter and left her small home. Her home of Nibelheim, a quaint mountain town, even though it was fairly early in the morning was already bustling with activity.

Farmers delivering their fresh fruits and vegetables to the market, the baker making his daily rounds delivering loaves of bread and rolls and young children playing games near their houses.

She pushed open the door to the library and was greeted by an elderly lady.

"Good morning, Tifa," she said, straightening her glasses. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to return the book I borrowed," she said, handing her the book.

"You're finished with it already?" The librarian said, surprised.

"It was so good! I couldn't put it down!" Tifa said, looking around the bookcases. "Did you get anything new?"

The librarian scratched her temple and looked down in thought. "Not that I recall since you were only in here yesterday."

"Well, then," Tifa said, walking around the small library. "I think I'll borrow...this one!" She said, grabbing a book with black binding. She handed it to the librarian and watched as she looked at it through her thick glasses.

"This one?" The librarian asked. "But, Tifa, you've read this one four times already!"

"Yeah, I know, it's my favorite!" She said, happily, twirling around making her knee high black shirt twirl around her. "A handsome prince, mystical places, suspense at every turn!"

The librarian smiled and handed Tifa the book. "Well, it you like this book so much it's yours."

Tifa took the book and looked at the librarian with a shocked look on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She said, adjusting her glasses. "I insist!"

"Oh, well, thank you," Tifa said, turning towards the door.

"Anytime, sweetie!" The librarian said, cheerfully.

Tifa left the bookstore and sat down on a bench to start reading her book. She was just getting to the part where the main character meets the prince when someone snatched her book right from her hands. She frowned and looked up. Cloud Strife, the town hotshot with his twin brother Zack were standing in front of her, turning her book which way and that. She rose and tried to take her book back.

"Morning, Cloud. Can I have my book back please?" She asked, reaching for it.

Zack snatched it away from Cloud and looked at it. "How can you read this? There are no pictures."

Tifa crossed her arms as Cloud grabbed the book away from Zack. "Well, some people use their imagination," she said, putting emphasis on '_some'_.

"Tifa, you know it's not right for women to read," Cloud said, draping his arm over her shoulders. "Now how about we go over to the bar and admire my swords," he said, beginning to direct Tifa over towards his number one hang out.

"That's alright, Cloud," Tifa said, ducking out from under Cloud's arm. "I think I'll pass. I have to go home and check on my father."

"Go right ahead, Tifa," Zack said, trying not to laugh. "That father of yours needs all the help he can get!"

"Don't say that about my father!" Tifa said, giving Zack an angry stare.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Cloud said, switching sides and smacking Zack in the back of the head.

Tifa was about to turn around and return home when an ear-splitting explosion sounded from her house. Cloud and Zack began laughing hysterically as she quickly ran back to her house. When she reached her house she threw open the basement doors and quickly descended them. She saw her father standing next to the new filtration system fanning smoke away from it with a towel.

"Papa, are you alright?" She asked, fanning smoke away from her face with her hand.

Mr. Lockheart balled up the towel and threw it on the ground. "That's it! I've had with this thing!"

"What happened?" Tifa asked, trying to hold back from giggling at her father's flustered state.

"Same thing that happens every time!" Mr. Lockheart exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "I pour the water in there," he said, pointing to a foot long plastic tube. "Then as soon as the water drains into that glass container the whole thing goes on the fritz! I've had enough of this thing!"

"But Papa!" Tifa said, gripping her father's hunched shoulders. "You can't give up now! You're almost finished!"

"I don't care!" Mr. Lockheart exclaimed, throwing his hands once again into the air. "I'll go insane before I finish it!"

"But if you do you'll be famous! This town has been praying for fresh water for months! If it works, you'll be famous, Papa!" Tifa said, resting her hands on his shoulders once again.

Mr. Lockheart looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You think so?"

"Of course! I always have!" She said, hugging him.

He smiled and, with renewed vigor, returned to the well's new filter system. "Well, I better get to work then. Rocket Town won't wait forever!"

He grabbed his wrench and a few other tools and began to repair it. Tifa sighed and sat down in a chair. Rocket Town had offered to help the town with the old well's filtration system, that is, if someone in town built it for them. Then they'd take over and perfect it then install it for them. It was a good deal but Rocket Town had already threatened to cut the deal because, in their opinion, it was taking too long.

"So, Tifa," her father said as he carefully worked on the filter. "What did you do in town?"

"Not much. I got a new book," she said, looking at the book in her hands. She looked up at her father in thought. "Do you think I'm weird, Papa?"

"What?" He asked, looking around the side of the filter. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's just that I don't feel like I belong here. There's no one that I can talk to."

"Well, what about that Cloud Strife fella? He's had his eye on you for some time," he said, reaching behind him for another tool.

"Papa, I think of Cloud as a friend. Not a boyfriend and not even close to husband. He's rude, full of himself. I need someone to talk to, not someone who all they care about is gloating and showing off. He's not for me, Papa," she said, sighing once again and resting her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it," Mr. Lockheart said, moving away from the filter. "This new filter system will be the start of a new life for us." He stopped and wiped his brow before walking to a counter top and grabbing a bucket. "Now let's see if this thing works." He lifted the bucket to the plastic tube and poured the water into it. He set the bucket down on the ground and rushed over to Tifa's side.

Father and daughter carefully watched the machine in front of them, expecting it to malfunction. The water that Mr. Lockheart poured into the tube had run into the center of the machine where the filtration takes place. The water churned and bubbled then the fresh water began to run into a clear glass container on the other side. Mr. Lockheart covered his ears and closed his eyes for the malfunction always happened at this point. After many silent moments, Mr. Lockheart opened his eyes and looked at the filter. All the water had run into the glass container without a hitch. He grabbed a glass from the counter top and dipped it into the container then took a sip. His eyes widened and he rushed towards Tifa and shoved the glass into her hand.

"Try it!" He exclaimed, his voice bubbling with anticipation.

Tifa rose the glass to her lips and took a sip of the water. She looked at her father with surprise evident in her eyes. "Daddy, it worked!" She exclaimed, giving the glass back to her father.

"It did!" He said, still not able to believe it.

"You did it!" Tifa said, excited. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Dante! I'm off to Rocket Town!"

Tifa gave her father a quick hug before running out of the basement and outside to the chocobo pen. She went over to Dante, a black male, and walked into his pen. She pet the charcoal black feathers on top of his head and lifted the brown leather saddle onto his back. He warked and flapped his flightless wings. She put the bit for the reigns into his beak and led him out of his pen. She led him behind the pen and over to a small cart that she hooked up to his saddle then she led him over to the side of the house.

She went back into the basement and helped her father carry the filter system up the stairs and into the cart. Mr. Lockheart strapped a tarp over the filter so that no dirt or dust would get inside of it. He hopped onto Dante's back and looked back at his daughter.

"Will you be alright while I'm gone?" He asked, tightening his grip on Dante's reigns.

"Of course!" She said, patting her father's hand. "Take as long as you need. I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay, dear. Take care," he said, spurring Dante forward.

"Goodbye, Papa!" Tifa said, waving. "Have a safe trip!"


	3. Chapter II: The Nibel Demon

**A/N: **Well here's Chapter Two! A lot sooner then I planned but I couldn't stop writing. I'm getting really far with this story. I have it all played out in my head, I just need write it down correctly. Thanks to all who reviewed! It brings me joy! Oh and someone asked if Zack was like Lafu(?) from the movie. He sort of is. He's like Cloud's other half. They both think together and sometimes Cloud degrades Zack. Not too often though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And, if any of you have read my previous stories, all of you know that I don't usually write a story in third person but I wanted to give it a shot. If you notice anytime if I slip and put an 'I' or 'me' or anything else relating to first person, let me know and I'll fix it.

Well, enough of my jabber. Enjoi!

* * *

Mr. Lockheart rode Dante out of town and into the Nibel Mountains. He was weary of traversing them but the mountains being the only way to get to Rocket Town he didn't really have a choice.

Hours later, the sun was beginning to set and he was still wandering around the Nibel Mountains. He came to a fork in the path when the sky began to darken and stars littered the sky with their incandescent light. He pulled a map from his coat pocket and began looking at it. He looked from the map to the side roads; unsure of which one he should take.

"We should be there by now," he mumbled to himself, turning the map this way and that making sure he was reading it correctly. "Well, come on, Dante. Let's go this way," he said, spurring him to the right.

After wandering hopelessly through the mountains Mr. Lockheart stopped Dante and climbed off his back. "Where are we, Dante?" He asked the black bird, scratching the feathers on top of his head.

Dante began flapping his wings and warking nervously, looking this way and that. Mr. Lockheart grabbed hold of the reigns in an attempt to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking around, trying to see what Dante was so nervous about. "Steady, boy, steady," he said, patting the bird on the side of the neck.

Mr. Lockheart jumped and whirled around when he heard something rustling in the bushes off to the right of the path. He moved closer to Dante and stared at the bushes expecting something to come crawling out of them. Sure enough, many moments later a pack of Nibel wolves crawled through the bushes one by one. Their gray coats were matted with dried mud, eyes bloodshot, teeth stained yellow and red. They growled and began to move closer to Mr. Lockheart.

He gasped and quickly climbed onto Dante's back just as the large bird took off running down the path. He half-turned in the saddle to see if the wolves were following him. Low and behold, when he set his eyes on the path behind him the whole pack was in hot pursuit. He quickly turned back around and gripped the reigns trying to get Dante to go faster.

Then Dante suddenly turned a corner and threw Mr. Lockheart from the saddle sending him rolling down the hill. He gripped the moist Earth trying to find some handholds in which to slow himself down with.

After many more moments he hit the bottom of the hill and quickly got up. He looked behind him to see if any of the wolves had followed him. He waited in silence but no wolves could be seen or heard anywhere.

Sighing, he turned around and continued through the trees and foliage until he came to a narrow cobblestone path. He looked down it to the left and his breath caught in his throat. The fabled Nibel Castle was standing before him in all its glory. He wandered out into the cobblestone pathway and looked at the sight before him. The castle seemed to reach to the heavens.

Looking around nervously he began walking towards the large gate to enter the castle courtyard. Upon reaching it, the gate seemed to open of its own accord. Shrugging it off as the gate being motion censored he walked towards the large double doors. He looked up at them and knocked. The echo sent a chill down his spine.

The door opened and he walked in. He examined the inside of the castle and found it to be more menacing and more gigantic on the inside then the outside. A distance in front of him stood a large staircase that went up and separated into two different paths. There were many different hallways and corridors off to the left and right just before the staircase. He walked forwards a small amount, trying to look for someone to help him.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He called, hoping that someone would answer him.

He heard whispering off to the side and jumped. "Is someone there?" He said, nervously, backing up towards the door.

A young girl that looked about twenty-one walked out from behind a pillar. A younger girl only looking to be sixteen or seventeen years old accompanied her. The one had long chestnut brown hair that was tied back into a very elaborate braid, she wore a long pink dress with a red vest over it and she had stunning green eyes that seemed to sparkle. The younger girl had short dark hair that stopped at her neck. She wore a green tank top with a pair of beige shorts. Her eyes were a sort of lavender color that seemed to darken or lighten when light touched them.

The girl with the brown eyes stepped up to him. "Hello, sir," she said, in a sweet, melodic voice. "I'm Aeris and this is Yuffie," she said, pointing back to the young girl behind her.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking Aeris' hand. "I'm Paul Lockheart."

"How'd you stumble upon this place?" Aeris asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"I was on my way to Rocket Town when I got lost. My chocobo ran away and got chased by some wolves."

"Oh, dear!" Aeris said, covering her mouth. "Come, let me get you some tea. You can come rest in the study. You're welcome to stay here until tomorrow. Yuffie, go in the kitchen and make some tea."

The girl she called Yuffie nodded and disappeared. Aeris led Mr. Lockheart into the study and guided him over to an elaborate chair that was seating in front of the fireplace.

"Sit here, sir," she said, setting him in the chair. She grabbed a blanket and carefully wrapped it around his shoulders. Moments later, Yuffie walked in and set a tray down and made him a mug of warm tea. She handed it to him and he gratefully accepted it.

"Why, thank you," he said, taking a sip of the sweet, warm liquid.

"What the hell is goin' on!?" Shouted a voice from outside the study.

Aeris and Yuffie jumped and looked back at the origin of the voice. A gruff looking man in his thirty's with messy blond hair walked in and stopped next to Aeris.

"Girl, what are you thinking?! Bringing an outsider into this castle? You know we're not supposed to! Does the Master know about this?" He asked, looking from Mr. Lockheart to Aeris and Yuffie.

Aeris looked from the blonde man to Mr. Lockheart. "Mr. Lockheart, this is Cid Highwind. He's the castle's caretaker."

"Damn right I am!" He said, pointing at his chest with his index finger. "I'm the one that keeps this castle in tip-top shape."

Mr. Lockheart looked around the lavishly furnished room. "You do a wonderful job of it too, might I ad."

"Well, thank you," Cid said, smiling. "I try."

Suddenly, a ghoulish demonic roar sounded throughout the palace. Yuffie and Aeris jumped holding onto each other backing away from Mr. Lockheart and towards the fireplace mantle.

"Shit!" Cid cursed under his breath. "Now we've done it."

Mr. Lockheart set his mug down on the tray and hugged the blanket around him. He could hear the menacing clack of claws on the cold marble floor and impatient rustling of leathery wings. Yuffie and Aeris began shaking as the Master of the Castle stepped into view.

A large demon measuring to be about eight feet tall with gigantic black leathery wings and piercing red eyes looked around the room. He had hideously long claws on his hands and feet with three blades sticking out of both forearms that measured five, seven and nine inches. He had gruesome white fangs that stuck out of his mouth and he was covered in black scales from head to toe.

"There's a stranger here," he growled, low and in his throat, pacing inside the room.

Cid stepped up. "Master, I can explain. The ladies were just helping this man out. He-"

But Cid was cut off as the demon roared at him. "Silence!"

He walked around the chair and looked down at Mr. Lockheart. He bared his white fangs and picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Who are you?" He breathed. "You're not allowed here."

"Please, sir," Mr. Lockheart begged looking fearfully into the demon's blood red eyes. "I got lost in the mountains and I need a place to stay."

"What are you staring at?" He growled, pulling Mr. Lockheart closer to his face.

Mr. Lockheart began shaking his head quickly. "Nothing!"

"So, you've come to stare at the Nibel Demon have you?" He shouted, thrusting him up into the air far above his head.

"No, you don't understand!" Mr. Lockheart exclaimed, gripping the demon's scaly hand. "I just need a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The demon shouted, dragging Mr. Lockheart out of the study.

"Please, no, no, please!" Mr. Lockheart begged until his voice could no longer be heard.

In the corner, Yuffie and Aeris were still trembling with fear as Cid looked on with his arms crossed.


	4. Chapter III: My Father's Place

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm glad you all like my story! Well, I hope you like this chapter! Next one will be up soon!

* * *

Zack looked at Cloud as he straightened his clothes. "Do you really think she'll marry you?" Zack asked, twirling a pen around in his fingers. 

"Of course!" Cloud said, turning around and facing Zack. "She can't resist me!" He brought his hand up and ran it through his messy spikes.

"I'm not so sure about that," Zack mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Cloud asked, before turning to look in the mirror again.

"Oh, nothin'," Zack said, continuing to twirl the pen in his fingers.

Cloud spent many more moments primping himself in the mirror before he turned back to Zack. "Well, let's go. Don't want to keep her waiting."

Cloud and Zack left their home and made their way through town towards Tifa's home. As they walked many townspeople greeted them and asked where Cloud was going so dressed up. When Cloud said he was proposing to Tifa practically the whole town came out of their houses and followed him to Tifa's house.

Tifa was sitting down in front of the fireplace, reading her book when a knock came to her door. She rose from the chair and went towards the door. She looked out the small window in the center of her door and groaned to herself when she saw Cloud standing outside. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Cloud! What a surprise!" She said, stepping away from the door as he walked through. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I just wanted to drop by," Cloud said, coming around to where Tifa had been sitting and sat down, putting his feet on the table where her book was laying. The mud from his boots ran down and fell onto the pages.

"What's the occasion?" Tifa asked, through her teeth as she watched the mud stain the white pages of her book.

"Have you ever considered marrying, Tifa?" Cloud asked, putting his hands behind his head.

Tifa grabbed her book from under Cloud's muddy boots and wiped the mud off of the pages with a towel. "One or twice," she replied, walking towards the bookshelf.

"You want to know who I plan on marrying?" Cloud said, getting up and following Tifa.

"Give me a minute," Tifa replied, dreading what Cloud was about to say as she set her book on the shelf amongst all the others.

"You, Tifa," Cloud said, cornering Tifa between himself and the wall.

Tifa opened her mouth to protest but decided to play along. "Why, Cloud!" She said, ducking under his arms and backing up against the door. "I don't know what to say!"

Cloud walked towards her with a smirk on his face. He pinned her up against the door. "Say you'll marry me," he breathed, leaning closer to her.

Tifa felt around the door for the knob. Finding it, she gripped it tightly. "That is very kind of you, Cloud," she said, as he tried to kiss her. "But I'm not in the market right now."

Tifa quickly twisted the knob and sent Cloud tumbling out and into a fresh mud puddle. She closed the door and watched through the window as Cloud stomped off, followed by his brother who was laughing hysterically at Cloud's present appearance.

She walked out the back door and went towards the chocobo pen where their other chocobo's were kept. She stopped in front of her chocobo's pen and looked in.

Angel, a gold female and one of the most rare chocobo's ever to live, was cuddled up in the back of her pen. Tifa quietly opened the door and went inside, kneeling in front of the golden bird. She ruffled the feathers on top of her head and smiled as her baby blue eyes opened and curiously looked around. She warked sleepily and set her head on Tifa's lap, looking up at her expectantly.

Tifa rose with Angel and filled her troughs with fresh water and green. Angel warked happily and began to eat.

Tifa left Angel's pen and went into Snowflake's, a white female's, pen. She gave her fresh water and greens then went to Aero, a fire red male, and repeated the pattern. She was getting ready to go inside when Dante came to a skidding stop next to the chocobo pen. She rushed over to him and found that her father's filtration system was still in the back of the cart. She looked up into Dante's frightened eyes.

"Where's Papa, Dante?" She asked, patting his neck. "What happened?"

Dante began flapping his wings and looking back in the direction he came, chirping and whistling nervously.

Tifa went and unhooked to cart from Dante's saddle. She grabbed his reigns and led him around in front of her house then rushed in and grabbed her hooded cloak from the coat rack. She locked her house then got on Dante's back and sped off into the mountains.

A few hours later, Tifa stopped Dante in front of the castle gates and stared up in awe at how huge the castle was. She got off Dante's back and led him inside the gates. She tied him up next to the gate and walked towards the entrance.

She pulled open the door and walked in. There were many sconces hanging on the walls with brightly burning candles in each of them.

"Hello?" She called, walking towards the staircase. "Is anyone here? I'm looking for my father. Can anyone help me?"

"I can help you, Miss," came a soft voice from behind her.

Tifa whirled around and set her eyes on a young girl with lavender eyes and short dark hair. She was smiling sweetly.

"I'm Yuffie," she said, stretching out her hand. Tifa gently shook it. "You're looking for your father, right?" She asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

Yuffie nodded. "Follow me. He's in the tower."

Tifa followed Yuffie up the stairs and to the left. She took in the sights and almost crashed into her back when she stopped suddenly. She watched as Yuffie opened a door that had more stairs leading up.

"He's up there," she said, pointing. "You must hurry though. My Master wouldn't like it if he found I helped you."

"Thank you so much," Tifa said, hugging Yuffie.

Yuffie watched as Tifa ascended the stairs. She cringed as a large scaly hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back at her Master who was looking down at her, his face blank.

"Go," he said in a voice that seemed echo. "I will attend to the girl."

"Oh, please, Master!" Yuffie begged. "Don't hurt her!"

He held up his hand to silence her. "Worry not. I will see she is taken care of." He turned and went up the stairs leading to the tower.

Yuffie closed the door behind him and retreated back the way she came.

Tifa finished climbing the stairs and looked around. "Papa? Are you here?" She called, hoping that he was all right.

"Tifa? Tifa, is that you?" Her father called from behind a locked door.

She gasped and ran towards where her father's voice had come. He reached his hand through the bars of the small window and gripped his daughter's hand.

"Oh, Papa, you're hands are like ice!" She said, trying to warm them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, bewildered at how his daughter found him. "How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, squeezing her father's hands. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I don't have time to explain!" Mr. Lockheart whispered, looking about nervously. "You've got to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" She said, getting up and trying to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" A loud voice said, grabbing Tifa's shoulder and pulling her away from the door.

She lost her balance and fell onto her knees. She looked around and tried to find whomever the voice belonged to.

"Who's there?" She called, backing up against the door her father was locked behind.

"The Master of this Castle," came the voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tifa Lockheart. This is my father. Please, let him out!" Tifa pleaded.

"Why? It is not my problem that he trespassed in my castle," the voice said again, this time sounding very angry.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Tifa said, getting up.

"He's my prisoner! You can do nothing!"

"No, you don't understand! He's sick!" Tifa said, trying to reason with the strange figure.

"There is nothing you can do! Leave now." The stranger began to leave but didn't get far before Tifa called out to him again.

"Wait!" The stranger stopped. "Take me in my father's place!"

Mr. Lockheart grabbed his daughter's hand. "No, Tifa! You can't!"

"What?" The stranger said, baffled. "You...would take his place?"

"Yes," Tifa said, stepping forward into a large shaft of light that was raining down from a hole in the ceiling.

The stranger seemed to ponder the situation. She heard him walk forward until he was at the edge of the light. "I will release him if you promise to stay here forever."

Tifa looked down at her hands and began to wring them. She looked up at the silhouette of the stranger. "Step into the light."

She took a few steps back and watched the stranger come into view. Her eyes grew wide as the stranger she had been talking to was actually a hideous demon. She covered her mouth with her hand and fell to her knees beside her father, who was still gripping her hand.

"No, Tifa!" Her father exclaimed, becoming desperate. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Tifa looked away from her father and took a deep breath as she walked into the light and stopped in front of the demon. She looked up into his blood red eyes and spoke.

"I promise."

The demon rushed past her to her father's cell. "Deal!"

Tifa sank to the floor and covered her face, realizing she may never see her father again. Mr. Lockheart rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders.

"Tifa, please, don't do this! I've lived long enough!" He said, helping Tifa up but was stopped abruptly as the demon yanked him away, dragging him out of the tower. Mr. Lockheart frantically reached his arms out to his daughter. "Tifa!"

"Wait! Please!" She shouted, but the demon didn't listen.

Getting up and rushing into the open cell that her father had occupied, she looked out the window and watched as the demon opened its gigantic wings and flew off into the sky, disappearing seconds later.

She began crying and laid her head in her arms. A voice behind her startled her. She whirled around and saw a man that looked to be about mid-twenties with fire red hair and wearing a blue business suit was standing in the doorway.

"What's this now?" The man said, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking towards Tifa. He stopped in front of her and kneeled down beside her. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry. What's wrong?"

"Well..." Tifa said, looking back out the small window. "Who is he?"

"Oh, you mean the Master?" He said, looking out the window as well.

"Yes," Tifa said, nodding looking back at the young man. "What's his name?"

"No one knows exactly what his real name is," he said, backing up a few steps. "Maybe if you get lucky, he'll tell you." He paused and watched Tifa rise. "Oh, and my name's Reno," he said, offering his hand. "I'm one of the security guards."

"I'm Tifa," she said, shaking Reno's hand.

"Well, then Tifa," Reno said, offering his arm. "Why don't I show you to a room?"

"No need for that, Reno," said the familiar voice of the demon.

Reno whirled around and clutched his chest. "Geez! You really have a knack for sneaking up on people!"

"It seems so," he said, looking at Tifa. "Wait with the girl. I'll be up shortly."

The demon, or so-called 'Master', disappeared from view once again. Tifa smoothed her skirt with her hands and pulled down her hood from around her head. She looked at Reno.

"Has 'he' always been like that?" She asked, hoping she wasn't asking too personal of a question.

Reno looked down at the floor and taped the toe of his foot on the cold stone floor. After many moments he looked back up again. He was about to speak when the Master stepped through the door. Reno looked at Tifa and shot her a glance as if to say 'tell you later.'

"Reno," the Master said. "Accompany me."

"Of course, Master," Reno said, looking at Tifa. "Come on."

Tifa nodded and followed Reno and the large black demon out of the tower and through the castle. While they were making their way through the dark hallways, Reno crept up next to the Master and began to speak in low tones with him. A few moments later, they stopped in front of a large wooden door. Reno opened it then turned to Tifa. The Master looked at her and spoke.

"The castle is your home now," he said, sweeping his scaly hand around him. "You may explore at your leisure. But I advise you to stay away from the West Wing."

"What's in the We-"She began but was stopped when the Master cut her off.

"Nothing of interest to you!" He exclaimed, his voice icy.

Tifa jumped at this sudden outburst. She certainly wasn't expecting such a reaction.

"If you need anything," he said, turning his back to her. "My servants will attend to you."

Reno whispered something in his ear and the Master turned back to face her. His jaw was locked, his eyes boring a hole right through her.

"You _will _join me for dinner at exactly nine o'clock," he said, clenching his fists at his sides as if getting ready to strike something. "That is _not_ a request."

The Master turned once again and walked off, with Reno following close beside him. Tifa watched them walk away before dashing in her room, slamming the door shut and collapsing on her bed in tears as snow began to fall outside.


	5. Chapter IV: Back In Town

**A/N: **Yay, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed!

Well, anywho, I know, I know. This chapter is a tad short but I couldn't think of anywhere else to cut it but here. Anyways, whatever the length, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in town, Cloud was at the bar with his brother, sulking. He had been sitting in the same spot since he came from Tifa's house after he cleaned all the mud and dirty water off of him. Zack was sitting next to Cloud twirling his half-full beer bottle in on the table.

"Come on, Cloud!" He said, patting him on the back. "You haven't even touched your beer!"

"Who cares?!" He exclaimed, sweeping his arm across the table, sending his full beer bottle flying to the wood floor.

Zack looked at the broken bottle. "Want another?" He asked, starting to get up.

"Why?" Cloud said, throwing his hand up into the air. "It's no use getting drunk,"

"Oh, come on!" Zack said, getting up. He moved around behind Cloud and grabbed his shoulders. "Pull yourself out of the rut you're in! Maybe Tifa isn't the one for you."

Cloud stood and faced his brother. "No, Zack, you don't understand. I've been in love with Tifa since we were teenagers! Of course she's the one!" He shouted, walking towards the brightly burning fireplace and leaned up against the mantle.

"Cloud..." Zack said, walking towards him. "You can't sulk forever."

"Just watch me," he mumbled, looking into the orange and yellow flamed of the fire.

"Well, maybe there'll be others," Zack said, attempting to cheer him up.

"What others?!" He shouted. "Practically every young woman in town from the ages of thirteen and thirty and in love with ME!! None of them have caught my eye like Tifa has! I have to marry her!" Cloud said, looking down at the polished wood floor.

Zack opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a sly smile appeared on his face. Cloud looked up at him and caught it, giving him a puzzling look.

"What?" Cloud asked, moving away from the fireplace mantle and stopping in front of Zack.

Zack opened his mouth again to tell his brother what begun cooking in his brain when Mr. Lockheart burst in.

"Oh, please! We've got to help her!" He shouted, running around in hysterics. "He's got her! He's got her locked up! We have to help her!"

"Who?" Zack asked walking towards him.

"Tifa!" He's got her locked up! Please, we've got to help her!" He shouted hysterically, running towards Zack and shaking him by the shirt collar.

"Hold on, Mr. Lockheart!" Cloud said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Who's got Tifa locked up?"

"A demon! A huge, black demon!" He exclaimed, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar.

"Well, what did he look like?" Zack asked, settling himself in a chair so he could listen to the old man's crazy story.

"He was huge! Black leathery wings, sharp fang, piercing blood red eyes, sickly long blades on his arms, sharp claws!" He stopped and looked at Cloud. He rushed towards him and grabbed his shoulders. "Please, Cloud, you've got to help me!"

Cloud brushed off Mr. Lcokheart's shaky hands from his shoulders. He put his arms around his shoulder and looked at Zack. Zack smiled and put his arms around Mr. Lockheart also.

"All right, old man," Cloud said, beginning to walk to the door. "We'll help you out," he said, giving Zack a devious look.

"You will?!" Mr. Lockheart said, ecstatic that someone would help him save his daughter. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

Cloud opened the door and both him and Zack shoved Mr. Lockheart out into the cold night, right into a large snow bank that had collected.

Zack slammed the door shut, laughing. He leaned up against the door. "Oh, boy!" He said, slapping his knee, still laughing. "Crazy ol' Mr. Lockheart is always good for a laugh!"

Cloud stopped and looked at Zack, a strange look on his face. He walked back in fireplace and sat down in a chair in front of it. He put his hand under his chin and began to think. "'Crazy ol' Mr. Lockheart, huh?" He looked up at Zack who noticed the strange look on his brother's face and walked towards him, apparently calmed down.

"What's up, bro?"

"I've been thinking..." he said, his voice trailing off.

"Uh-oh!" Zack exclaimed, bringing his hands up and covering his cheeks. "Take cover!" He said, diving behind a table.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cloud said, waving his hand in the air. "Hurry and get over here!"

Zack brushed himself off and walked towards his brother. Cloud told him to lean closer to him and he began to whisper something into his ear. Zack listened carefully as his brother shared his plan into his ear. His eyes would get wide and full of excitement at some points then grow dark with deep thought at others. After Cloud finished, Zack rubbed his hands together as they both smiled deviously.

Outside, Mr. Lockheart finished collecting himself. Brushing the remaining snowflakes from his coat and pants he looked around the deserted town square. "Will no one help me?" He called over the howl of the wind.


	6. Chapter V: Not Quite As Planned

**A/N: **Okay, I know I've gotten lazy on updating but I've had a minor case of writer's block that I can't seem to get rid of. It took me a while to even get this much so I hope you like it. Even though it's not much. Well, at any rate, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Back at the castle, Tifa was still in her room, crying. A silent knock came to the door and Tifa wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Who is it?" She called, getting up from the bed.

"It's Aeris," came the voice from the other side.

Tifa opened the door and was greeted by a young girl with long chestnut brown hair. She walked in, carrying a tray and set it down on the bedside table.

She looked up at Tifa. "I just thought you might like something to drink," she said, handing her a mug of hot tea.

"Oh, thank you," Tifa said, sipping at the warm liquid.

"Now then," Aeris said, walking over to an accordion door closet and pulling it open. "What should you wear for dinner?"

Tifa took another sip of the tea then set it down on the tray. "I'm sorry, but I won't be going to dinner."

"Oh, of course you-What!?" Aeris exclaimed, twirling around. She rushed towards Tifa. "But you have to!"

"No I don't!" Tifa said, walking over to the window and watching snowflakes trickle down the windowpanes. "_He _doesn't have to make me do _anything_!"

"But…. but Tifa!" Aeris said, trying to persuade her.

"I'm not going to dinner," she mumbled, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

Aeris opened her mouth to try and convince her to at least go down and tell him herself but she held her tongue and excited the room.

"Where is she?!" The large demon bellowed pacing around in front of the fireplace. He stopped and looked at Cid, Yuffie and Reno who were standing next to the table. "Why isn't she here yet?!" He yelled, causing all of them to jump slightly.

"Maybe she's running late," Reno said, taking a cigarette out of the package and putting it between his lips.

Seeing this, the demon walked towards him and grabbed the cigarette out from between his lips and threw it into the fire. He turned back to Reno, a fire burning in his blood red eyes. "What did I tell you about smoking in my castle!? If you want to smoke go do it outside!" He yelled before returning to wearing a hole in the floor.

"Yes, sir," Reno said, saluting then walking out of the dining room.

After Reno had disappeared Cid turned to his Master who was still pacing and walked towards him. "Master?" The demon stopped pacing and looked at him. "I just have a question." He paused before continuing. "Have you ever considered that this girl will be the one to break the spell?"

The demon's blood red eyes left Cid's face and traveled down to the marble floor. He turned around. "Of course," he mumbled, barely audible. "How could she love something like _this_?" He said, turning around and staring at Cid, baring his long fangs.

"Well," Yuffie said, speaking up from behind Cid. "Beauty isn't all on the outside."

Cid looked back at Yuffie then back at his Master and nodded his head. "The kid's right. You have to help her see past the demon."

Moments later, there was a tentative knock on the door. Yuffie turned around and walked towards it. "Here she is!" Yuffie exclaimed, setting her hand on the door handle.

She opened the door and Aeris stuck her head around the corner and tiptoed inside. Yuffie closed the door behind her and walked back to the edge of the table with Aeris. She looked at the Master who was standing there, staring at her.

"Where is she?" He asked, in a quiet yet menacing voice.

Aeris bit her bottom lip and looked from the door back to her Master. "Well, uh, you see, well…" She paused and swallowed hard. "She's not coming…"

"WHAT!?" He yelled, before charging out of the room and flying up towards Tifa's room. He came to a skidding stop in front of it and slammed his fist on the door a few times. "I thought I told you to join me for dinner!!!"

Tifa walked towards the door and leaned up against the jam. "I'm not hungry," she said, crossing her arms.

"No one disobeys me! You come out or…. I'll break down the door!" He yelled, backing up a few steps and balling up his fists.

"Go right ahead!" Came Tifa's rebellious response.

He was getting ready to strike the door when Cid grabbed one of his arms and spoke. "Master, if you want to win the girl's affections this isn't the way to do it."

He swatted away Cid's hand and swiftly turned around. "How am I supposed to speak with her?! She won't even listen!" He whispered menacingly, pointing towards the large door behind him.

"Take a deep breath," Aeris said. "And address her formally."

The large demon's shoulders slumped as he turned his menacing red eyes toward the door and sighed deeply. He turned his back to his servants and softened his voice considerably.

"I would be greatly honored if you would accompany me for dinner," he growled, his voice becoming more and more angered.

There was a moment of silence from the other side and the demon thought that he had hit the nail on the head.

"No thank you!" Came the rebellious response.

The demon's eyes flared with anger, not being able to contain his rage any longer. He balled his fists, the black scales seeming to quiver slightly. "Fine then!" He shouted. "Go ahead and STARVE!!!" He roared before opening his wings and taking off down the hallway slamming a door roughly behind him.

"That could have gone a little better," Yuffie whimpered.

Aeris looked nervously at an old Grandfather Clock sitting not far away. The hands pointed to 11:43. She bit her lip. "It's almost midnight."

"Wonderful," Cid muttered. He looked up and spotted Reno walking toward them. "Reno you jackass, get over here!"

Reno complied and stopped next to him. "What's up, Chief?" He said, saluting.

Cid grabbed Reno roughly by the shoulder and shoved him next to Tifa's door. "Stand guard right here and make sure that she doesn't venture out." He looked at Yuffie and Aeris. "Come on, we better go clean up."

Reno leaned up against the door and looked over at the clock. 11:49. "Shit," he muttered, digging into his pocket for another cigarette before realizing that he couldn't smoke in the castle. "Double shit."


	7. Chapter VI: A Little Warning

**A/N: **Well, here's the next chapter! This one's a little bit long so I hope I don't scare any of you away. The plot begins to thicken and I throw in a little twist! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The demon angrily shoved the door to his chamber open making it crash against the wall. He sent a small wooden chair flying out of his way into the wall where it splintered into a thousand pieces.

He mumbled angrily to himself. "I try and keep my temper under control. I ask her nicely, all she does is refuse." Stopping and leaning over a small table, he stares at a black rose emanating an eerie purple glow contained in a glass bell jar. "What do I need to do? Grovel at her feet?" He picked up a black handled mirror and held it up. "Show me the girl...." He said, as the mirror activated, red lightning coiled around the handle and around the circular piece of glass revealing Tifa standing defiantly in front of her window. Aeris had apparently gone back into her room to talk to her.

"Please, Tifa, give the Master a chance! At least get to know him a little." Aeris' pleas only fell on deaf ears.

"What should I get to know him?" Tifa yelled, hatred flaring in her wine colored irises. "He treats me like I'm one of his slaves! I don't want anything to do with him!" She crossed her arms and turned her back, staring out the window.

Aeris looked helplessly at Tifa, arms hanging limply at her sides, before turning and leaving her room.

The demon placed his hand over the mirror. "I'm fooling myself." He set the mirror down next to the bell jar. "I'm just a demon to her." He looked again at the black rose as a petal withered and fell to the table's surface to join the three others that were already there. "It's hopeless," he whispered, covering his eyes with a scale-covered hand.

A few hours later, Tifa slowly opened the door, not able to sleep, and looked around the hallway only to find it empty. She gently crept out and, as she shut her door, noticed a small white box lying on the floor next to her door. The top half was white while the bottom half was a sickly orange.

She frowned. They were Reno's cigarettes.

Reno must have dropped them.

She began to bend down to pick them up so she could return them to their rightful owner but she stopped short. If Reno noticed them missing and returned for them she thought it best that they remained where they were so he could find them easily. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around and began to walk away.

The cigarette box mysteriously came to life as Tifa was walking down the hallway. It hopped up from its place on the floor and watched as Tifa turned the corner.

"Shit!" The cigarette box cursed, sounding very much like Reno, and began hopping the opposite direction.

Tifa wandered down the empty halls, taking in the sights that she hadn't earlier. She descended the stairs and heard some commotion off to the left somewhere. She began to walk toward the sound when the same cigarette box that had been lying on the floor next to her door came hopping past her and through a swinging door. Tifa's eyes grew wide as saucers and she pinched her right wrist to make sure what she had just seen was real. She shook it off and walked to the door that the box had run into.

She pushed it open and peered inside, almost fainting right where she stood. A wrench, a box of cigarettes, a basket of flowers and a ninja's throwing star stood in a circle. The wrench spoke after the box of cigarettes was finished talking.

"What do ya mean 'she's out'? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" The wrench yelled, the gruff voice of Cid unmistakable.

"Well, it's kinda hard!" The box of cigarettes yelled back. "I go from a human being to a box of cigarettes before I even have a chance to blink! All I can do is hop down the hallway!"

"You think you got it rough!?" The wrench retorted. "I'm a damned wrench! I can't get anything done around here from midnight to noon all account to this damned curse! None of us can!"

"You should be the one to talk!" The throwing star yelled, sounding a lot like Yuffie. "At least you're not one of your own weapons! I never asked for this!"

"Guys, come on!" The flower basket spoke up, sounding like Aeris. "We've been like this for years and now you decide to bicker about it? You guys need to grow up!"

"Well, hey, it's not our fault we're like this!" The box of cigarettes shouted. "If the Master would stop thinking about himself all the time then maybe we wouldn't have to go through this every single night for the rest of our godforsaken lives!"

Tifa pushed the door open a little farther and jumped when it made a high-pitched squeak. The four objects looked back and the flower basket hopped towards her. "Are you okay, Tifa?"

Tifa swallowed hard and entered the kitchen. "Well, I, ah...weren't you all _human_ a little while ago?" She said, her voice quavering a small amount.

"Yes," Aeris replied.

"Then why are you....?" She said, stopping.

"Oh, we've been like this for a long time. None of us even remember how it happened," Aeris lied, hoping Tifa wouldn't pry too much. "Anyways, away from the bad stuff. What's wrong?"

"Well," Tifa said, biting her bottom lip. "I'm a little hungry."

"Well, I think we have some dinner left over," Aeris said, hopping past Cid, Reno and Yuffie and over to the cupboard. She stopped short though and looked back at Tifa. "Could you help me?"

Tifa walked towards Aeris and looked down at her. "There are some plates in the first cupboard there."

Tifa nodded and opened the cupboard, grabbing a plate. She looked back down at Aeris. "The silver ware is right there in that drawer."

Tifa opened the drawer and grabbed a knife, fork, and spoon then followed Aeris over to a large, and when I say large I mean LARGE, refrigerator. Tifa pulled it open then looked down at Aeris again.

"Get the Tupperware bowl with the blue lid."

Tifa nodded and looked inside, spotting a small bowl with a blue lid. She pulled it out and set it on the counter along with her plate and silver ware.

"You can warm that up in the microwave if you'd like," Aeris said, hopping back over to where Reno, Cid and Yuffie were. "There are some glasses in the cupboard next where you got the plate and there's milk, juice and water to choose from."

"Thank you," Tifa said, opening the Tupperware bowl. She smiled as she noticed that it was chicken cordon bleu. She grabbed her fork and placed some on her dish then put it in the microwave. She set the timer for forty-five seconds then walked over to the cupboard to grab herself a glass. She opened the fridge again and looked around at all the different choices of drinks. She finally settled on orange juice and poured herself a glass.

The microwave's timer went off and she took her plate out of it and set it on the counter, beginning to eat quietly.

"Oh, do you want to go sit at the table?" Aeris offered, hopping over to door opposite the one Tifa came through.

"No, it's alright. I'll eat here," Tifa said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Okay," Aeris said, moving away from the door.

Once Tifa was finished, she washed her dish and silver ware off and set them in the bottom of the sink. After downing all her orange juice she also washed the glass out and set that in the sink as well.

She walked over to the four objects and stopped next to them. Cid looked up at her.

"Okay, young lady, off to bed with you," he said, hopping behind her and tapping her in the ankle.

Tifa laughed as she stepped away from Cid. "I can't fall asleep now! This is the first time I've ever been in a castle!"

"Oh, would you like us to give you a tour?" Reno asked.

Tifa's face lit up. "Of course! I'd love that!"

"Follow us," Cid said, hopping out the door after Reno.

Cid and Reno showed Tifa around the castle until almost the wee hours of the morning. Cid was illustrating a few of the paintings on the walls when something caught Tifa's eye. She walked away from Cid and Reno venturing toward a grand staircase. She was about to ascend them when Cid and Reno jumped in front of her path. She looked at them then looked back up. "What is this place?"

"Uh, nothing!" Reno said, quickly. "Nothing. Nothing at all of interest in the West Wing."

"Oh, so that's the West Wing," Tifa said, beginning to walk around Reno.

"Good job," Cid muttered before they jumped back in front of Tifa, obscuring her passage.

"I wonder what's up there..." Tifa mumbled to herself, stepping around Reno once again.

Both the wrench and cigarettes jumped in front of her path once again. "Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Reno said, reiterating.

"Well, if there's nothing up there then why can't I look around?" Tifa said, once again beginning to step around them.

"Well, uh," Cid said, scrambling for something to say. "Maybe we can show you something else!"

Tifa looked down and placed her hands on her hips. "Like what?"

"Uh, the, uh...." Reno said, trying to stall. "How about the courtyard? Or maybe the library?"

"You have a library?" Tifa asked excitedly, placing her hands on her knees.

"Yes! Yes, we do!" Reno exclaimed, surprised he actually said something right. "There are hundreds of books in the library!

"Yeah, thousands of books," Cid said, hoping that she'd take her attention away from the West Wing.

"I wanna see!" Tifa said, beginning to follow them the other way down the hall. She stopped a little while later and looked back at the staircase then back at the diminishing forms of Cid and Reno. "Oh, he won't mind if I do a little exploring."

She turned back around and ascended the stairs quickly and turned a corner so Cid and Reno wouldn't see her if they figured out that they had lost her. She slowly made her way down the disserted hallway. Chunks of stone and broken wood furniture were strewn about making it hard for her to walk. There were broken and rusted sconces hanging about the walls and some had fallen off and were lying on the ground. Something crunched under her foot, making her jump. She looked down and found hundreds of pieces of shattered glass. She looked up and saw that a mirror had been hanging on the wall but there were only a few jagged pieces still left in the frame.

She walked towards the large double doors at the end of the hallway and reached her hands up to open it. She pulled back and bit her lip wondering if she should go as far as shattering the privacy of the Master's own room.

"Well, I've come this far," she mumbled to herself, placing her hands on the door handles. "Might as well go all the way."

She pulled the door open and slid inside taking in the surrounding room. Ripped curtains hung about the walls in tatters, pieces of furniture broken and lying about. A lone picture hung on the wall, ripped, obscuring the view of the person portrayed. Tifa curiously walked to the painting and tried to lift the ripped pieces of canvas into place so she could see what the person looked like. But to no avail, the painting was much too damaged.

The only feature that could be seen was the piercing blood red eyes.

Voices in the background made Tifa jump slightly. She walked over to the balcony and peeked her head around. The demon was standing on the balcony in front of a beautiful young woman with flowing dark brown hair and pure white eyes that seemed to glow. She wore an elegant blue gown and hovered a few feet off the ground.

The young woman spoke and her voice was like a sweet melody, resonating through the castle walls.

"You are running out of time, young prince. You only have a week left before your 21st year. Have you heeded my warning or are you going to ignore me?" She said, her voice growing louder and stronger.

"No, miss," he said, bowing his head. "I've found a girl, just give me a little more time!" He said, his voice growing desperate.

"You've had enough time!" She said, her voice booming. "If you weren't the cold hearted brat that wouldn't lend me shelter five years ago then you wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

Tifa bit her lip, wondering what they could be talking about. She looked to the side and saw a black rose suspended in a glass bell jar. She suddenly felt the need to get closer and look at it when the demon's voice sounded.

"Please, give me more time!" He pleaded.

"No," she said, her voice growing softer. "If you wish for this girl's affections then you must change your ways or you will remain like this forever! This is your last warning!" She said, before vanishing.

"No! Wait!" He said, holding out his arms. He growled and placed his hands on the balcony railing then slammed his fist onto it. "Damn it!"

Tifa carefully walked over to the bell jar and lifted it from its place around the rose. She looked up to make sure that he was still facing away from her but jumped as her blood ran cold when she found him staring right back at her with a death glare on his face.

He opened his wings and flew toward her surprisingly fast and grabbed the bell jar slamming it back over the rose, wrapping his arms around it protectively. Tifa backed up against a broken dresser.

"What are you doing here?" The demon growled, advancing on her.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing herself against the dresser.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here?" He yelled, standing right in front of her.

"Please," Tifa pleaded, moving away from the dresser, backing up slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

"I thought I told you never to trespass here!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the rotting boards of the dresser that Tifa had been standing in front of.

Tifa began to back peddle, but tripped and landed in a chair. She looked up at the demon, fear evident in her eyes. "Please, don't!" She cried, shielding her face as he slammed a small table out of his way.

"Get out of here!" He bellowed, advancing on her once again.

Tifa shot out of the chair and began to run from the room, covering her head just in case he decided to launch the chair she had just been sitting in at her.

"Get out!!" He roared, anger and rage flowing from his throat. "GET OUT!!!!!!"

As Tifa vanished from the room, he realized what he had just done. He began to walk out of the room but stopped and stared at the rose.

Tifa flew down the stairs and ran through the castle, grabbing her cloak from the coat rack. She ran by Aeris and Cid on her way out. They began hopping after her.

"Tifa!" Aeris called, trying to catch up. "Tifa, please wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here!" She exclaimed, clamping her hand around the door handle. "I can't stay here anymore!" She threw the door open and ran out leaving Cid and Aeris behind.

They stood in the doorway, watching her mount her chocobo and begin to ride off. "Tifa, wait!" Aeris called, hoping she could stop her. "Please, come back, Tifa! Tifa!"

But she was already to far away to hear Aeris' pleas. She shot past the gates and ran down the cobblestone path away from the castle. She turned down a narrow forest path and gasped when she saw that a pack of Nibel wolves were there eating a kill they had made recently. Dante warked in surprise and began back peddling as the wolves left their kill and began to chase after them.

Tifa turned Dante down a different path and looked behind her. The wolves were gaining and Dante was getting tired. A lone wolf came up beside Dante and began nipping at the large birds ankles. The black bird stopped quickly throwing Tifa over its head. Dante began to run away but his reigns had gotten tangled in some branches and he couldn't get them loose.

Tifa regained herself and began looking around for something in which to defend her chocobo. She saw a pile of large stones and picked some of them up. She turned and began hurling them at the wolves trying to drive their attention away from Dante.

A few hit their mark, knocking some wolves out of the way but the few left turned and began advancing on her. She dropped the remaining stones and began to run but was hit square in the back by one of the wolves. She hit the snowy ground an immediately covered her head. One wolf grabbed onto her cloak and began to drag her. She rolled over and gasped when one wolf jumped at her, his jaws wide open, claws finding their mark.

She closed her eyes waiting for the sick feeling of the wolves' claws to sink into her flesh but just about had a heart attack when a blood-curdling roar made her eyes fly open.

The demon had grabbed the wolf before it landed on her and threw it into the side of a tree. The four remaining wolves surrounded him and bared their yellow fangs. One jumped at him and clamped its jaws down on his arm making him roar in pain. Then the three others jumped on his back biting him in different places. He crouched over and balled himself up before throwing his wings and arms open flinging all four wolves off of him. He turned around to find three still remaining.

His eyes began to glow as he looked up at the sky and roared, throwing his arms up to the heavens. Seconds later, balls of flame fell down from the sky onto the wolves setting them ablaze. The wolves ran about yelping before falling to the ground, dead.

While all this was happening Tifa had fled to her chocobo's side, freeing him. She stared at the demon as he turned to look at her, breathing deeply, blood oozing from the bite and claw marks all over his body. He took a few staggering steps towards her before his eyes rolled over into his head then collapsed to the ground.

Tifa turned to Dante and began to climb on his back, still determined to leave but she stopped short and looked over at the collapsed demon, laying face down in the snow. She sighed and walked towards him, making sure he was all right before going and getting Dante.

She had Dante lay down so she could lift him up onto his back. She gently put her arms around his chest and began to drag him towards Dante. She had to stop and rest for he was quite heavy but eventually she got him onto Dante's back and began the long walk to the castle.

Once she got back Aeris, Cid, Yuffie and Reno were glad that she had come back but they were also worried about their Master.

Later on in the evening when the demon had woken up, Tifa tended to his wounds. She soaked some cotton swabs in some alcohol and went to wash them. She stopped and put a disgusted look on her face when she found him sitting there _licking_ the wound on his arm. She walked towards him and put her hand out.

"Don't do that," she said, chiding him. "That'll only make it worse."

He looked up at her and gave her a nasty growl before returning to his business. Tifa grabbed his arm by the wrist and applied the cotton swab. The demon roared in pain and wrenched his arm away from her grasp.

"THAT HURTS!!!" He bellowed.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt so much if you would stop moving!" Tifa yelled back in protest.

"This would have never happened if you wouldn't have run away," the demon said, prone to starting an argument with her.

"Well, if you hadn't scared me death I wouldn't have run away!" Tifa protested once again.

The demon opened his mouth to say something else, but had to stop and think of good come back. "Well, you should have obeyed me and stayed out of the West Wing!"

"Well, you need to stop hiding things and control your temper!" Tifa said, looking right into his eyes.

He opened his mouth yet again to prove another point but realized she had hit the nail right on the head. He looked away from her with a defeated look on his face, submitting to her.

"Now brace yourself," she said, raising the cotton swab over his wound. "This is gonna sting."

He closed his eyes tightly and balled up his fist as Tifa wiped the crusted blood off the scales and the wound, put anesthetic on it then wrapped it. She then moved to the cuts on his right shoulder and side. She cleaned and wrapped his shoulder then moved to the cuts on his side. She stopped and looked at him for a second before continuing to clean it.

"By the way," she said, causing him to look at her. "Thank you for saving my life today."

The demon frowned; surprised that she had thanked him. He stammered slightly before finding the right thing to say. "You're welcome," he said, his voice soft.

Back in town, Cloud and his brother, Zack, were putting their plan into action. They had called Hojo from the Nibelheim Hospital of Lunatics to come meet them at the bar. Hojo was sitting at one end of the table tapping a gnarled finger on the table.

"You said you'd make it worth my while..." Hojo said, reaching out a hand.

Cloud rolled his eyes and tossed him a large bag of gil. Hojo smiled and grabbed one of the gil coins. "I'm listening."

"Well, I have my sights set on marrying Tifa Lockheart, but she needs a little.... persuasion," Cloud said, an evil look in his eye.

"I think she'll need more than a little persuasion..." Zack mumbled.

Cloud looked at him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" Zack cried, grabbing his head.

"The whole town knows that her father is crazy," Cloud said, leaning back in his chair. "He was in here tonight going on and on about the Nibel Demon and how he has Tifa locked up."

Hojo shook his head. "Paul is harmless."

"Yes, but Tifa would do anything to keep her father from being thrown into your loony bin. Know what I mean?"

"So what you're trying to say is that you want me to throw her father the 'hospital' if she doesn't agree to marry you?" Hojo said, twirling a gil coin around in his fingers. He began laughing. "Your plan may be crazy enough to work."

Hojo got up and left the bar with his sack of money, leaving Cloud and Zack there. Cloud tapped Zack on the shoulder. "Come on," he said, getting up from the table. "Let's go check Tifa's house."

While Cloud and Zack were heading towards Tifa's home, Mr. Lockheart was inside gathering as many maps together that he could find so he could go save his daughter. As he gathered his things he mumbled to himself.

"If no one will help me then I'll go back alone," he said, stuffing a compass into his pack. "I'll find that castle if it's the last thing I do!"

He left his house and began the long journey through the mountains. Moments later, Cloud and Zack showed up and walked inside.

"Tifa?" Cloud called, hoping that one of the residents was home.

"Guess no one's home," Zack said, leaning against the door jam.

Cloud sighed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He looked at his brother.

"Zack, I want you to stay here until they get back. They're bound to come home sometime," Cloud said, turning to leave.

Zack was about to open his mouth to protest but decided not to. He leaned up against the side of the house. "Dang it," he said, punching a wall.


	8. Chapter VII: Tifa's Surprise

**A/N: **Okay, so very sorry it took me so long to update! School's been killing me and I have three more finals to take...bleh...I hate finals.....-- So, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll try and have the next one up soon!

* * *

The next morning at the castle, Tifa was sitting in the courtyard reading her book. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a red button up dress shirt and a black skirt that was much longer than her other one. Her hair was pulled up into a messy half ponytail. She sat across a bench, one foot dangling over the side.

The Master stood on his balcony with Cid and Reno, who were still in the form of a wrench and a box of cigarettes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The demon said to no one in particular.

Cid and Reno both agreed. They stood and watched her in silent revere before Cid spoke up. "Well, why don't you go talk to her? Get to know her."

He looked at Cid, confused. "What should I say?"

"Think of something! Go on!" Cid said, shooing him off.

He nodded and opened his wings, sailing down to where she was sitting. He landed a few yards away from her and pressed his leathery wings against his back, relaxing somewhat. She looked up from her book and smiled at him, rising from the bench. She walked toward him.

"Good morning," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hello," he said, nodding his head.

Tifa looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering. I've been thinking about what to call you and I wanted to know if it would be alright to ask for your name."

He nodded. "Call me Vincent."

She smiled again. "Vincent, huh? I like that."

He cleared his throat and looked away from her, remembering a conversation he had with Cid the other night.

_Vincent paced nervously around his chamber; Cid was standing not to far off. _

"_Where's the fire?" Cid asked, crossing his arms. _

"_I would like to do something for Tifa," he said, keeping his gaze on the floor. "Give her something." He stopped and looked at Cid. "Do you have any ideas?" _

"_Well," Cid said, looking at his feet. "The other night before Tifa snuck into the West Wing, Reno and I noticed that she takes quite a likin' to readin' and stuff like that. Maybe you could show her the library?"_

_Vincent paced a while longer before stopping. "That's it!"_

Vincent looked back down at Tifa and grabbed her free hand. She had been looking at something somewhere off to the side but when his scaly hand touched hers she looked back at him with a questionable and slightly confused look on her face.

Vincent was at a loss for words. She didn't even pull back when he touched her...how bizarre. He cleared his throat again. "There's something I'd like to show you."

Tifa nodded. "Okay."

Vincent led her through the hallways then stopped in front of some double doors that had curvy brass handles. He began to pull one of the doors open but stopped and closed it once again. He turned to Tifa. "Close your eyes."

She gave him a questioning look and crossed her arms.

"It's a surprise," he said, his left hand still firmly gripping the door handle.

She smiled slightly before closing her eyes. Vincent waved his hand around in front of her face just to be sure she wasn't peeking and pulled one of the doors open, leading her inside. He stopped a few steps inside and Tifa giggled slightly. "Can I open them yet?" She asked, quite anticipated.

"No, not yet," Vincent said, dashing over to the curtains and throwing them open allowing light to flow inside the dark room.

Tifa bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Can I open them now?"

"Go ahead," Vincent said, a large smile spreading across his ghoulish features.

Tifa opened her eyes and gasped as she looked around with amazement in her wine colored irises. "Oh my goodness!" She said, looking around the enormous library. "I've never seen this many books in all my life! There must be hundreds of them!"

"Do you approve?" Vincent asked, stepping towards her.

"Of course I do!" Tifa said, a wide smile spread on her delicate features. "I love it!"

"It's yours then," Vincent said, taking her hand in his.

Tifa looked into at him, astonished. "You'd do that for me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, thank you so much!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vincent stiffened as she squeezed him but relaxed and managed to wrap his arms around her waist and pat her on the back a few times. After many moments of silence, Tifa backed up and smiled at him while Vincent managed a weak smile himself.

Out in the hallway, Yuffie, Aeris, Reno and Cid were watching.

"Oooh, it's working!" Yuffie pronounced, excitedly.

"It certainly is!" Aeris said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Come on," Cid said, shooing Aeris and Yuffie away from the door. "We should leave 'em alone."

"Aww," Yuffie pouted, before following Cid, Reno and Aeris.

Vincent left moments later so Tifa could become familiar with the library. He went straight to his study, where he figured Cid would be. Sure enough, when he walked into his study not just Cid but Reno, Aeris and Yuffie were also there. They turned around, acknowledging him.

"What is it, Master?" Cid questioned, walking up to him.

"I'm not sure," he said, walking up to the fireplace.

"Is it about Tifa?" Yuffie asked, timidly, walking toward where Cid was standing.

He looked over at Yuffie and nodded his head before looking into the fire.

"I want to tell her," he said, simply.

"Seriously?" Yuffie asked, excited.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well," Aeris said, stepping up. "If you're going to tell her, then it has to be romantic. Maybe you could ask her to dinner again?" She offered.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Oh, oh! You guys could go dancing!" Yuffie said, jumping up and down.

Vincent frowned. "It's been a while since I've done something like that."

"Oh, come on, Master!" Reno said, stepping into the conversation. "You'll do fine!"

"Do you think?" He asked, sounding a bit skeptical.

"Of course!" Aeris said. "Why don't you go ask her right now?"

"Now?" He said, frowning.

"Yes!" Yuffie said, throwing her hands up into the air. "Go on!"

He cleared his throat and looked toward the door before stepping away from the fireplace mantle and walking out of the study. He calmly walked down the corridor to the library, stopping in front of the door and clearing his throat once again.

He gently opened the doors and looked around the immense library for Tifa. He spotted her in the way back, standing on a ladder, looking for a book on one of the high shelves. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. Once he reached her, he stopped next to the ladder and looked up at her. She had obviously not heard him come in or walk towards her for that matter, for she was still looking at all the different books.

"Tifa?" He said, deciding to speak up.

She gasped, loosing her grip on the ladder. She shrieked as she fell backwards off of the ladder. Vincent jumped in front of it and caught her in his arms.

She gave him a flustered look. "Vincent!" She said, putting her hand on her chest. "Oh my goodness! You scared me to death!"

"I apologize," he said, tightening his grip on her.

"Oh, no! It's alright!" She said, smiling. "You just startled me a bit that's all. Well, anyways, what brings you here?"

Vincent set her back down on the floor and clasped his hands firmly behind his back. "I would like to extend an invitation to you."

"Really?" Tifa said, intrigued. "What is it?"

"I would be honored if you joined me for dinner and some dancing tomorrow night."

Tifa's face lit up like a candle. Her eyebrows rose and a cheerful smile appeared on her face once again. "That would be wonderful! I'd love to!"

Vincent was shocked at how quickly she responded to his offer. At first, he didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat again and nodded. "Then I will see you tomorrow night?"

"Of course," she said, folding her hands in front of her.

He bowed slightly before turning around and leaving the library, leaving Tifa to her thoughts.


	9. Chapter VIII: She's Leaving

**A/N: **Wow, I got this chapter up sooner than I thought. I hope you all enjoy it. Hope it doesn't seem too rushed. I probably have at least three or four more chaptersleft to write then I'll be done. Then I have to work on the rest of my stories. I have quite a few going and I'm not starting anymore until I finish them. This is probably going to be the first one I finish so stay tuned!

* * *

The next night, Cid was with Vincent while he got ready for his 'big night' with Tifa. 

"Man, why dontcha put some clothes on?" Cid asked, as he leaned against the wall. Vincent looked back at him with skepticism on his face. Cid put his hands up. "Sorry, just a suggestion."

"I can't wear clothes anyway," Vincent said, turning back to his mirror. He sighed and looked down. "Cid, I don't think I can do this."

"Wha' do ya mean?" Cid asked, walking towards him. "You love her don't you?"

"With all my being," he said, still looking down.

"Then you better not chicken out!" Cid said, putting his hands on his hips. "You've been looking forward to this and I bet Tifa has too! Don't disappoint her!"

"I would never do that," he said, looking at Cid and straightening up. He cleared his throat and looked back at the mirror. "It's just been a long time since I've done something like this." He looked down at his hands. "I can barely touch someone without hurting them."

"Well, frankly, I don't think Tifa minds," Cid said, crossing his arms.

He nodded and looked at Cid, placing a scaly hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw, no problem," Cid said, patting his hand.

Vincent took his hand away from Cid's shoulder as Reno walked in the door. He had aquirky smile on his face. "Tifa's waitin'."

Vincent nodded and followed Reno out of his chamber towards the dining room. Reno looked over at him. "You're gonna piss yourself when you see her," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Aeris and Yuffie did her up pretty nicely."

Reno stopped in front of the dining room's door and gripped the handle. He looked back at Vincent. "She should be standing in front of the fireplace."

"Thank you, Reno," he said, as Reno opened the door and he walked through.

Once he saw her, even though she wasn't facing him, he was at a loss for words. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate pattern with some of it spilling down her back. He walked closer for a better look. She was wearing a red ball gown that, on her right side, there was a long sleeve that went all the way to her wrist; on the left side there was no sleeve. The dress hugged her form then billowed out at the waist, sweeping against the marble floor. She turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely breathtaking.

She smiled and walked towards him, her dress waving about. "Good evening," she said, stopping in front of him.

"You look gorgeous," he said, taking her hand and walking her over to her seat.

"Thank you," she said, as he pulled her chair out for her then helped her scoot in.

He sat down on the other end as Aeris and Yuffie brought in their food. They ate in silence for quite a while before Tifa got up and took Vincent's hand. He rose from the table and held out his arm for her. She obliged and walked with him into the ballroom.

Cid shoved Reno over toward the piano. "Go do your stuff." He looked at Aeris. "You too, kid."

Reno sat on the piano bench and placed his hands over the keys. Aeris stood next to the piano and looked out at Tifa and Vincent. Both of them were looking in Aeris' direction. She smiled and looked over at Reno and signaled him to continue. He nodded and began to play while Aeris sang.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly_

Tifa smiled as they began to slowly move about the dance floor. She was surprised that he knew how to dance so well.

_Well, he's a Prince, _she thought. _He probably has to know these things._

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

At first, Vincent didn't know what to do. He was so shocked by how beautiful Tifa looked that he ran a blank. Tifa sighed and laid her head down on his chest. His eyebrows rose as he looked over at Cid and Yuffie who were giving them thumbs up.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Reno looked up from the piano and watched Vincent and Tifa gracefully move across the ballroom. It had been a while since he'd played and he was surprised he'd remembered how to do it. He looked at Aeris and smiled. She was probably having as much fun as he was right now.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Aeris ended the song and waited for Reno to finish playing before clapping excitedly. She looked back at Reno and gave him a hug. "Good job!" She said, smiling. "I'm surprised you remember how to play!"

"Yeah, me too," he said, as he walked with her over to where Yuffie and Cid were standing.

"Good job, Aeris!" Yuffie said, rushing over to her and giving her a hug. "That was wonderful!"

"Thanks, Yuffie," Aeris said, hugging her back.

Vincent looked down at Tifa and offered her his arm once again then led her out onto the balcony. Tifa walked over and sat, folding her hands in her lap, following him around with her eyes. After many minutes he came and sat next to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"I have to ask you something," he said, looking into her red irises solemnly.

She turned her full attention toward him. "Anything."

"Are you happy here?" He asked, reluctantly.

"Of course I am, but...." She said, looking out over the balcony railing.

"But what?" Vincent asked, his heart racing.

She looked back at him, her eyes sad. "It's my father. I miss him so much. I'd give anything just to see him again."

Vincent looked away and thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. He looked back at Tifa and took both of her hands into his own. "Come."

She shot him a confused look before she rose with him and followed him through the halls toward his chamber. He led her inside and guided her over to the small table that held the rose and his mirror. He picked up the mirrorand held it in front of him.

"Use this mirror," he said, handing it to her. "It will show you anything you wish."

She nodded and took it gently in her hands, holding it in front of her face. "I'd like to see my father," she said, the mirror activated, red lightning wrapping around the handle and around her fingers. Her reflection vanished and her father appeared. She gasped as she saw him trying to fight through a horrible snowstorm out in the middle of the mountains.

Vincent frowned, studying her face. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "It's my father. He's out there all alone! He could be dying!" She pleaded.

He gripped the edges of the table and looked down at the rose, only five withered petals remained. He looked back up at her, desperate. "Then.....you must go to him," he said, knowing that he probably ruined his last chance to turn back into a human.

Tifa looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?" She asked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"You are no longer my prisoner," he said, looking down at the rose. "Go to your father."

"I'm....I'm free?" Tifa said, still not being able to believe it.

He nodded and looked at her, his eyes filled with pain. "Yes."

She smiled. "Oh, thank you so much," she said, looking down at the mirror watching her father stumble his way through the snow. "Hang on, Papa. I'm coming."

Tifa began to walk out of Vincent's chamber until she realized that she still had his mirror. She offered it back to him but he declined.

"Please, take it with you. That way you can look back....and remember me," he said, running his clawed fingers through her long hair.

She nodded, hugging the mirror to her chest. "Thank you for all you've done and understanding that my father needs me," she said, gently.

He nodded weakly and looked down at the floor as she turned to leave. He felt her hand gently caress his cheek before she walked out of the room and out of his life. Reno walked in seconds later and gave him a playful grin.

"You did pretty good tonight, Master, if I do say so myself," he said, sauntering up to him with his hands in his pockets. "I knew you could do it."

"I let her go," Vincent mumbled as he stared at the rose.

"That's ni-! WHAT?!" He shouted, walking towards him. "How-how could you do that? She'sthe best thing that's ever happened to you and you let her leave?"

"Reno, I had no choice," he said, looking away from him. "I love her."

Reno stared blankly at Vincent before he rushed out of the room and down to the kitchen. Aeris, Yuffie and Cid looked at him expectantly when he walked through the door.

"Well, what happened?" Yuffie asked, running up to Reno.

Reno swallowed hard, trying to think of a better way to tell them. He bit his lip as he looked at Cid. He sighed when he realized that there was no better way to say it. "He let her go."

All three of them stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "He did WHAT??!" They yelled.

"You heard right," Reno said, putting his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slumping.

"But.....but he was so close!" Yuffie exclaimed, exasperated.

"He's finally learned to love another," Aeris said, almost to herself.

"Well, that should do it!" Reno said, snapping his fingers. "That should break the spell!"

"Naw, it's not that easy," Cid said, shaking his head, disappointed. "She has to love him too."

"Now it's too late," Aeris said, a look of despair appearing on her face.

"My ass it is," Reno said, walking toward the door.

They followed him out to the front door. He turned to look at them. "I'm going after her. She has to know what she's doing to him."

"What time is it?" Yuffie asked, looking around for a clock.

Aeris pulled up her left wrist and looked at her watch. "It's 10:13. Reno, you don't have much time. You've got to hurry."

"No worries," he said, opening the door and running out.

Reno ran around to the side of the castle where they kept the chocobos and jumped on the fastest one. He spurred the chocobo out the gates, towards the small mountain town praying that he had enough time.


	10. Chapter IX: You Came Back

**A/N: **Okay, here's the next chapter! One more and we're done folks! OMG, I can't believe I'm almost finished with this story. sigh Well, I hope you enjoy this chatper! You're gonna want to hit me over the head with a metal bat when you're finished though!

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud and Zack had already reached the castle. They left their chocobos next to the gate and began walking toward the doors. Yuffie saw them and ran up to her Master's chamber. She knocked on the doors quietly then opened them.

"Master?" She called, looking around for him.

"Leave me," he said, from his place in front of the rose.

"But...but Sir! There are two men coming! What should we do?" She asked, getting hysterical.

"Do nothing. Just let them come," he said, his voice weak.

"But...but," she said, not knowing what to do.

"Just leave," he said, pointing a finger at the door.

"Yes, Sir," she said, exciting his room.

She ran back down to the kitchen to find Aeris and Cid all talking like nothing was wrong. She jumped when she heard a loud bang on the door. Aeris began to walk toward it but Yuffie ran in front her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" She asked, confusion floating around in her eyes. "Someone's at the door."

"Yeah, I know! But this is no friendly visit! Aeris, they've got the mirror!" She exclaimed, holding fast onto her shoulders.

"What did you say?" Cid asked, walking toward them.

"I was up in the room that Tifa was staying in, straightening up. That's when I saw them. One of them has the mirror! He must have taken it from Tifa!"

Another loud bang came to the door and they rushed out into the hall. Aeris turned to Yuffie and Cid. "Do you have your weapons?"

Yuffie smiled and pulled out a bunch of her Chinese throwing stars. "Oh yeah," she said, smiling.

Cid went over to the closet and grabbed his and Aeris' weapons. He tossed her staff to her and readied his weapon. "Hope they have a death wish."

Aeris stood behind Cid and Yuffie, ready to cast defensive and curative spells if needed. Seconds later, two large swords cut through the doors like they were paper. Two men stepped through, one had jet-black hair the other had bright blonde. They stared menacingly at Cid and Yuffie.

"There somethin' we can help ya with?" Cid asked, twirling his spear in his hands.

"Yeah, where's the demon?" The blonde haired man asked, gripping his sword tightly.

"If you have business with the Master you're gonna have to go through us," Yuffie said, getting ready to attack.

"So be it," he said, calmly before lunging forward.

He swung at Yuffie but she jumped back and threw some her Chinese stars at him. He managed to deflect one but the others hit their mark.

Meanwhile, Zack was trying to break through Cid's defensive position, swinging his sword this way and that only to be parried by Cid's spear.

All the while, Aeris was busy casting curative magic when it looked like either Cid or Yuffie were tiring.

Cloud deflected more of Yuffie's Chinese stars and shoved her out of the way, charging up the stairs. Yuffie began to take off after him but Cid yelled after her.

"Yuffie!" He yelled, parrying another one of Zack's blows. "Don't you go no where! Get your ass over here!"

"But-!" She said, pointing in the direction Cloud had gone.

"No buts!" Cid yelled back, dodging Zack's sudden swing. "Get over here and help me, dammit!"

Yuffie sighed in defeat and ran to Cid's side, throwing a few Chinese stars at Zack in the process. Zack swung at her like would a fly, trying to get rid of her. Instead, she quickly ran out of the way and dashed around behind him, managing to get him into a headlock.

Cid pressed the sharp end of his spear into his neck and stared down at him. "Get your ass outta here," he said, in a low voice. "You better hurry before I change my mind."

Cid nodded at Yuffie and she drug Zack over to what was left of the doors, throwing him out into the rain that had begun to fall. He quickly collected himself and dashed off to his chocobo, riding away, not caring if his brother was with him or not.

Upstairs, Cloud was busy kicking in doors looking for Vincent. He stumbled upon the West Wing and carefully walked up to the doors leading into Vincent's chamber. He pulled one of the doors open and stared inside, smiling when he laid his eyes on the solemn figure sitting in front of the window.

He pulled a small dagger out of his pocket and gingerly held it in his hands. He got ready to throw it but Vincent looked towards him. Cloud froze, expecting him to rush to him and rip him to shreds but he did the exact opposite.

He looked at Cloud then at the dagger he held in his hands before getting up from his chair and turning his back fully toward him, opening his wings slightly almost as if he was inviting him to throw the dagger.

Cloud frowned, thinking it was all a ploy so he would let his guard down, then chucked the dagger at him. It whistled through the air then the blade embedded itself into Vincent's shoulder. He roared in pain, trying to reach back to grab it but before he could, Cloud slammed his body into Vincent, sending them both out onto the balcony.

Vincent wrenched the dagger from shoulder and threw it to the side. He gripped the spot where the dagger had penetrated then pulled his hand away, realizing that it wasn't that bad.

Cloud walked toward him and kicked him in the side with his boot. "Get up!" Cloud yelled, kicking him again. "Get up, dammit!" He stared down at Vincent as he lay on the cold stone of the balcony. Cloud began chuckling slightly. "Oh, what's the matter?" He asked, putting a small pout in his voice. "Too kind to fight like a man?"

Vincent looked up at Cloud momentarily before closing his eyes and looking back down at the wet stone. Cloud scoffed and took out his sword.

"I don't have time for this," he mumbled, holding the blade over Vincent's head making sure his aim was right. He pulled back, getting ready to strike but a voice stopped him.

"No, stop!"

Vincent looked over at the two figures on the bridge leading to the castle doors. His blood red eyes widened with new found hope. "Tifa...."

"Cloud, please, don't!" She called, getting off the back of Reno's chocobo.

Vincent looked up at Cloud to find him still looking at Tifa. He swung his tail around knocking Cloud's sword from his hands before leaping up. Cloud dove for his sword managing to catch it before it clattered over the side. He gripped his sword tightly before lunging at Vincent, knocking him over the side of the balcony.

Vincent thrust his wings open, catching himself. Cloud slid down Vincent's legs and fell onto another part of the roof that was covered with statues that looked exactly like Vincent. He pulled his sword out and swung at one of the statues, cutting its head off.

"Come out!" Cloud yelled, wiping his hair away from his face. "Were you in love with Tifa?" Cloud yelled again, looking for Vincent amongst the statue look-alikes. "How could she possible love something like you when she has someone like me?"

Vincent emerged from behind one of the statues and silently walked toward Cloud. Cloud stopped and swung his sword around, hoping to catch Vincent off guard. Vincent hit his sword from his grasp and reached out grabbing Cloud by the throat. He lifted him into the air and held him over the side of the castle, squeezing his neck tightly.

Cloud held onto Vincent's arm for dear life, begging with him. "Please, put me down!" Cloud said, fear in his voice. "Please, I'll do anything!"

Vincent growled low and in his throat, tightening his grip on Cloud before pulling him back quickly and settling himself on the ground. He let go of Cloud's throat and grabbed a handful of his blonde hair.

"Get out of here," Vincent growled before throwing Cloud to the side.

Tifa ran out onto Vincent's balcony and looked down, smiling when she spotted him. "Vincent!"

He looked once more at Cloud who was lying on the ground, cowering in fear before looking up. "Tifa..." He said, opening his wings and flying toward her.

Tifa reached her hand out towards him and grasped his tightly. Vincent stared at her, surprised.

"You came back," he said, putting his other hand on her cheek.

She smiled and laid her other hand on his. A loud cry sounded in the background making both Tifa and Vincent freeze. Vincent turned to look and Tifa gasped when Cloud's sword ripped through the membrane of one of his wings and cut through his side. Vincent roared in pain, whipping his tail around, hitting Cloud in the side of his head making him loose his balance on the slanted roof.

Cloud screamed before falling off the roof, falling into the ravine to his death. Tifa reached forward and grabbed Vincent's arm, pulling him over the balcony's railing. Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and eased him to the ground, not caring if his blood got all over her. She grabbed his hand tightly in hers and laid her other hand on his cheek.

His eyes opened and focused somewhat on her face. He coughed a few times before speaking faintly. "You....you came back," he said, his voice labored.

Tifa's eyes began to fill with tears as she squeezed his hand tightly to her chest. "Of course I did!" She said, leaning closer to him. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing! I'm so sorry! I should have stopped them!" She cried, laying her head down on his chest.

"No," Vincent said, his voice barely audible. "No, I deserve this."

Tifa's head shot up and she looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "No, don't say things like that," she said, placing a hand on his face. She cleared her throat and straightened up. "You'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay."

He shook his head, his eyes beginning to roll over. "I wish I could say the same," he said, placing a scaly hand on her cheek. "I am happy now that I got the chance to see you one last time."

"Vincent...." she said, lightly placing her hand atop his.

He smiled weakly, his red eyes sparkling somewhat before his eyes rolled over white and his body went limp.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhhh! Cliffhanger?! NOOOOOOOO! See I told you you'd feel like hitting me! PLEASE DON'T! whimper I'll finish the next chapter lickity-split! I promise! 


	11. Chapter X: All Will Be As It Was Before

**A/N: **Okay, sorry to all my readers that I haven't updated in ages! But after many weeks of careful thought and planning, this fic is finally finished. sigh I loved writing this story and I hoped all ofyou enjoyed reading it! This story wouldn't have been made possible if you guys hadn't encouraged me like you did!

Enough of me! Onto the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Tifa stared down at Vincent's limp body, her mouth gaping, still holding on fast to his scaly hand. Then like his hand had suddenly grown searing hot she dropped it and watched as it hit the stone roughly. His other hand lay casually on his chest. He looked so peaceful; like he was sleeping.

Aeris, Cid, Yuffie and Reno appeared in their object forms for it had passed midnight. They stared at the sight of their Master slain on the balcony, the rain mixing with his blood, and Tifa who stared, horrified, at him.

She carefully leaned forward to touch his face but just as her fingertips brushed against his cheek she pulled back almost as if she were afraid to touch him. She gingerly placed her fingers on his face as more tears began to fall from her eyes, mixing with the rain droplets that constantly hit her face.

"No..." She mumbled, sniffling. "No, this isn't happening! Please, you can't leave me like this!" She grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him, only managing a few tremors to shake him. She laid her head down on his still warm flesh and dug her fingernails into his scales, somewhat hoping that he was still alive to feel it. "Not now. Not like this." She stopped as her voice cracked, beginning to cry even harder. "I love you..."

Aeris, Yuffie, Cid and Reno all looked up at the rose as the purple glow vanished and the last petal withered and fell to the tabletop. If Aeris would have been human she would have been crying; if Yuffie would have been human she would be crying also, holding onto Aeris for dear life; if Cid was human he'd be cursing somewhere in the background; if Reno was human, he'd be kicking something.

Aeris turned to Tifa and began to try to go to her and comfort her but Cid held her back telling her it wasn't her place. For many moments the only sounds were Tifa's silent sobbing and the soft patter of the rain about them.

Tifa jumped as a glittering crash sounded. She looked up and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the very same woman she saw with Vincent the night he saved her from certain death. She smiled down at her, her white eyes glowing softly.

"So," she said, her voice soft and melodic, just like the first time she heard it. "You are the young woman that has captivated this young man's heart."

Tifa smiled weakly before looking back down at Vincent grabbing his still warm hand and hugging it to her chest. The young woman smiled once more and raised her hands to the heavens. "It is done," she said, looking at Tifa. "All will be as it was before."

Once she finished saying that, Vincent's body began to glow pure white just like the woman's eyes. Tifa dropped his hand once again and jumped away from him pressing herself against the balcony's railing.

Vincent's body lifted into the air, hovering ten feet off the ground. Tifa stared in wonderment and confusion at what she was witnessing. Then slowly the scales all over his body began to change from pitch black to creamy white. The young woman wove her hand in the air, covering his exposed body with a pair of black pants and white dress shirt. His wings shrunk and disappeared, his claws on his hands and feet disappeared also including the blades on his forearms. Long black hair replaced the black scales and his features grew soft.

The white glow disappeared from his body as he slowly lowered to the ground. Tifa stared perplexed down at the young man that used to be a hideous demon. She was almost scared that when he woke up, he wouldn't be the same person who she fell in love with.

The woman smiled once more before vanishing then the once dark and dreary castle turned bright and beautiful, the cold stone beneath Tifa's feet turning into shimmering marble.

Aeris, Yuffie, Cid and Reno turned back to their human forms, never to transform into objects ever again.

Tifa took a few tentative steps toward Vincent, or whom she thought was Vincent. She leaned down to touch him but jumped back again when he moved feebly.

Vincent rose from the ground, his legs a little unsteady. Tifa tried to maneuver her head so she could get a good look at his face but all she could see was the side of his head and his back.

Vincent stared down at his arms and hands, shocked to see his own creamy white skin instead of black scales and sharp claws. He turned around, almost reluctantly, and saw Tifa standing against the marble railing, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

He smiled at her as he put his hands on his chest and face to make sure he really was human again. "Tifa," he said, walking towards her. "It's me," he said, grabbing her hands gently in his.

She stared into his face, narrowing her eyes slightly as if he wasn't who he said he was. She reached up slowly and ran her fingers through his silky black hair then placed it behind his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and observed them. The hate filled pools of blood now sparkled.

She smiled, gently placing her hand on his face. "It is you," she said, her eyes tearing up.

Vincent smiled as well, delighted that she recognized him. He ran the tips of his fingers along her cheek before pulling her face closer to his and gently kissing her.

He pulled away from her when Aeris and Yuffie began clapping and cheering before rushing over to him. Tifa stepped back so all of them could greet their Master without the fear of getting yelled at or worse.

Once Vincent had exchanged hugs with all of them he ran back to Tifa and picked her up by the waist, twirling her around in the air before placing her back on the ground. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek. He stared directly into her wine colored eyes.

"I love you," he said, pulling her closer to him.

Tifa smiled. "I love you too."

Vincent kissed her again, more passionately this time, happy that he had found what he had been searching for his whole life. Tifa herself was also very happy that, in finding freedom she also found love.

So, in the end, a woman's love saw through a hideous monster's mask and taught him to love as well.


End file.
